


There’s a Couple Parks I Know

by Stillnadine



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillnadine/pseuds/Stillnadine
Summary: Two couples. Two parks. Two very short drabbles.





	There’s a Couple Parks I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan Levy’s prompt and the wonderful friends I met on the Internet. This show has encouraged me to “take charge” in many ways. Never expected writing fiction to be one, though. 
> 
> Title from The Tiff Song by Noah Reid 
> 
> For OhSchittWeWroteFanFic

((in a park, not unlike Mineral King CA but likely in Canada))

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. They sit on rocks along side a rushing river. Tree branches hang low over the rocks, creating both a canopy, protecting them from the strong sun and dark pools of still water next to the rocks. One reads a book, the other holds a fishing pole.

“Beautiful day,” says the reader. 

“One more and we can go start dinner,” says the other. 

The reader smiles. “As long as I don’t have to clean them, catch all you want, honey.”

((In a park in Schitt’s Creek))

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. He takes her hand in his, raises it to his lips and smiles. “I think we’ve had a good run of it here, Moira. The kids are happy, we are happy and who knows, one day soon we might be grandparents.” 

“Now that is a nauseant thought. We are far too young and vibrant for such nonsense.” 

She said this with a smile. Ah yes, bebes, she thought. Her husband caught her look and leaned over to kiss her. “Oh, Mr Rose, always the  
gynotikolobomassophile.”


End file.
